Electronic games are nowadays commonplace. Originally, electronic games were mainly developed in the shape of dedicated programs for execution on games consoles or personal computers, but the reduction in cost of electronic components due to ongoing technological advances, e.g. miniaturization, in the field of semiconductor technology have made the manufacture of dedicated electronic games economically feasible.
This development has led to a redevelopment of several children's games and board games in an electronic shape. An example of an electronic version of such a game can be found on the Internet:
http://www.comparestoreprices.co.uk/kids-games/unbranded-pass-the-parcel-electronic-game.asp discloses an electronic version of the popular pass-the-parcel game, in which a container with a locked lid is passed around until the lid is released and prizes and/or treats may be retrieved from inside the container. The lid is opened either by random termination of a melody played by the container or by remote control. A drawback of this electronic game is that the players of the game have little control over unlocking the locked container. This makes the game rather one-dimensional, and therefore less appealing for older game players, such that the target market of this game is predominantly limited to (young) children.